


Terjebak

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Elizabeta tidak sengaja bertemu pemuda itu di gudang peralatan olahraga. #4LuckyPrompt





	Terjebak

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.

.

.

.

Mata Elizabeta membelalak melihat pemandangan tidak lazim di hadapannya.

Harus gadis itu akui, gudang peralatan olahraga di sekolahnya memang bukan tempat paling indah dan rapi di dunia. Ruangan itu tidak besar, tetapi tidak juga kecil. Setiap sisinya yang hanya ada empat dipenuhi oleh rak-rak besar yang diisi berbagai peralatan olahraga; bola, net, raket, sampai tiang―tentu hanya beberapa yang bisa masuk ruangan. Di tengah ruangannya ada tumpukan dus berisi seragam olahraga berbagai jenis yang digunakan sekolah saat ada pertandingan. Ruangan seperti itu hanya diterangi oleh sebuah bohlam kuning yang cahayanya sudah semakin meredup. Herannya, berapa kali pun anak-anak klub olahraga meminta lampu itu diganti, sekolah tidak pernah melakukannya. Padahal menurut Elizabeta, apa sulitnya mengganti sebuah bohlam, ya?

Namun, pemandangan seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi Elizabeta. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan gudang yang tidak rapi dan tidak ada indah-indahnya.

Makanya dia kaget begitu melihat seorang pemuda sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu sambil merapikan isinya. Tidak lagi Elizabeta melihat bola, seragam, dan net berserakan. Yang ada hanya ruangan ternyaman kedua setelah kamar tidur.

"Kamu ... lagi apa?" tanya Elizabeta heran sambil menutup pintu gudang. Ia meletakkan bet dan bola yang tadi digunakannya untuk berlatih pingpong di atas sebuah rak lalu menghampiri sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Sinar lampu terpantul dari kacamata sang pemuda tepat ke mata Elizabeta, membuat sang gadis otomatis menyipit. "Aku ... mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari atau merapikan sesuatu?" tanya Elizabeta lagi. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri. "Kalau kamu bilang merapikan, aku akan percaya."

"Aku merapikan bagian yang kuacak-acak," jawab pemuda tadi. Ia berdiri. "Kau lihat partitur Beethoven?"

Elizabeta mengerjap. "Ini gudang peralatan olahraga, loh."

Pemuda itu mengernyit. "Bukan gudang peralatan musik?"

"Bukan." Elizabeta menunjuk ke arah kanan dengan kepalanya. Harusnya pemuda ini sudah sadar dia salah ruangan hanya dengan melihat bola-bola yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, 'kan? "Gudang musik adanya di sebelah."

"Oh, aku salah masuk ruangan." Si pemuda menegakkan badan lalu berjalan melalui Elizabeta, menuju pintu. "Permisi."

_Klek._

Elizabeta menoleh.

_Klek._

Elizabeta mengernyit.

_Klek._

"Kenapa?" tanya Elizabeta gemas. Ia hampiri pemuda itu.

"Pintunya terkunci."

"Apa?"

"Pintunya terkunci," ulang si pemuda sambil memutar kenop pintu tersebut beberapa kali. "Lihat?"

Panik, Elizabeta buru-buru menghampiri pintu. Diputarnya kenop untuk membuktikan bahwa si pemuda salah arah atau semacamnya. Pintunya tidak mungkin terkunci, bukan? Tidak mungkin saat ia sedang ada di dalam.

Sayangnya, pintu itu benar-benar terkunci.

"Apa pintunya macet?" tanya si pemuda sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Tidak," jawab Elizabeta. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu. "Sekarang pukul berapa?"

Si pemuda melirik arlojinya. "Tujuh."

"Wajar." Elizabeta melepas pegangannya pada pintu. "Memang sudah waktunya mengunci gudang. Orang yang mengunci tadi pasti tidak tahu kita ada di dalam karena ruangan ini kedap suara."

"Jadi, berteriak pun percuma?"

"Mudahnya, iya." Sang gadis menghela napas pelan. "Ini artinya, kita terjebak di sini sampai besok pagi."

Pemuda itu kembali melirik arlojinya. "Pukul berapa gudang akan dibuka lagi?"

"Tujuh pagi?"

"Dua belas jam," tegas si pemuda. "Kau bawa ponsel?"

"Kutinggal di dalam tasku di ruang klub. Kamu?"

"Bawa, tapi baterainya habis."

"Kamu tidak bawa _charger_?"

"Kutinggal di dalam tasku di ruang klub."

Elizabeta mendesah. "Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain."

Si pemuda mengangguk. "Kita akan terjebak di ruangan ini selama dua belas jam ... tanpa air dan makanan."

"Oh, gudang olahraga punya simpanan air mineral, cokelat, dan biskuit," ujar Elizabeta sambil menghampiri sebuah rak. "Di ... sini. Ya, ada. Cukup banyak."

"Baiklah." Pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi pintu lalu duduk di salah satu sudut. "Aku akan berusaha menikmati waktuku di sini saja."

Elizabeta terkekeh pelan. Dia menghampiri sang pemuda. "Aku juga akan begitu dengan catatan aku sudah mengenalmu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum sopan lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Roderich Edelstein. Roderich, Rod, aku tidak keberatan."

Elizabeta membalas uluran tangan itu. "Elizabeta Héderváry. Elizabeta, Eliza, Liz, terserah."

"Kau atlet, 'kan? Anggota salah satu klub olahraga?" tanya Roderich dengan nada yakin. "Aku sering melihatmu mondar-mandir setelah jam pulang sekolah dengan pakaian olahraga."

"Pingpong," tambah Elizabeta sambil mengangguk kecil. "Kalau kamu ... boleh kutebak?"

Roderich mengangguk, mempersilakan.

"Bukan anggota klub olahraga, karena aku tidak mengenalmu." Roderich mengangguk. "Mencari partitur dan gudang musik ... anggota klub musik?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Roderich. "Begitu mudah ditebak."

"Berarti kamu musisi?" lanjut Elizabeta antusias. "Piano? Biola?"

"Piano," jawab Roderich. "Aku belum menjadi musisi, masih sebatas pianis."

Elizabeta mengernyit. "Bedanya?"

"Pianis itu pemain piano, musisi itu―"

 _Tep._ Mati lampu.

"―pencipta musik, dan aku belum sampai ke sana."

"Oh. Begitu."

"...."

"...."

"Liz, kurasa mati lampu."

"...."

"Liz?"

"...."

"...."

"Rod? Kamu masih duduk di sampingku?"

Roderich mengernyit. "Tentu, kenapa?"

"Aku ...." Elizabeta menjeda kalimatnya. "Takut gelap."

Sungguh Roderich tidak beruntung. "Serius?"

Elizabeta tidak menjawab, tetapi Roderich entah mengapa bisa menangkap gerakan kepala Elizabeta yang samar. Gadis itu mengangguk. Benar rupanya.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu tenang?" tanya Roderich sambil celingukan ke sana kemari. Sial, hanya hitam yang bisa dia lihat. "Di ruangan ini ada senter, tidak?"

"A-ada lampu darurat tapi aku tidak tahu letak penyimpanannya kalau gelap begini," jawab Elizabeta pelan. "Ah ... k-kurasa, musik bisa membuatku tenang."

Roderich diam. Musik. Gadis itu akan tenang dengan mendengar musik. Roderich bisa bermain musik, tetapi tidak ada alat musik di sekitarnya. Hanya vokal yang dapat dijadikan instrumen, tetapi suara nyanyian Roderich hanya akan membuat Elizabeta semakin terpuruk dalam gelap. Sama sekali tidak membantu.

Oh. Roderich ingat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Do ... re, mi. Do, mi, do, mi. Re ... mi, fa, fa, re, mi, fa ....

"I-itu ...." Elizabeta perlahan bersuara. "Harmonika?"

Roderich berhenti bermain sejenak. "Kalau lelah bermain piano, aku biasanya meniup asal harmonika. Itu sebabnya aku selalu meletakkan harmonika di dalam saku."

Tawa pelan samar terdengar dari arah Elizabeta. "Itu tadi bukan meniup asal."

"Memang bukan." Roderich meniup harmonika dari ujung ke ujung. "Tadi kan aku berusaha menghiburmu, dan aku tidak sedang lelah bermain piano."

"Terima kasih."

Roderich mengangguk, meski ia tahu Elizabeta tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Maaf ya kamu harus mengetahui ketakutanku di saat kita baru berkenalan," ucap Elizabeta tiba-tiba.

"Oh?" Roderich melirik, tetapi tidak berhasil melihat apa-apa. "Tidak apa-apa. Memang selalu lebih mudah menunjukkan kelemahan kita kepada orang asing daripada teman."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menganggapmu teman pada detik pertama kita berkenalan," kekeh Elizabeta. "Tapi karena yang kuketahui darimu hanya sebatas nama dan klub, jadi kurasa, ya, kamu masih orang asing."

Roderich membentuk senyum. "Aku takut naik kendaraan bermotor berkecepatan tinggi."

"Seperti mobil dan motor, begitu?"

"Itu termasuk."

"Apalagi yang termasuk?"

"Kereta dan pesawat."

"Lalu bagaimana kamu berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Naik sepeda atau jalan kaki. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kalau bepergian?"

"Tidak pernah kecuali terpaksa," jawab Roderich. "Seperti saat ada tamasya bersama dari sekolah."

Elizabeta tergelak pelan. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa?"

"Karena bising," jawab Roderich sambil mengernyit. "Aku takut pendengaranku rusak karenanya. Pendengaran adalah asetku yang paling berharga dalam bermusik."

"Ah ... bukan karena trauma?"

"Sama sekali bukan."

"Tapi naik kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi itu tidak akan membuatmu tuli!" Elizabeta mencoba beralasan. "Bayangkan ada berapa juta manusia yang tuli kalau memang bisingnya merusak pendengaran."

"Apa jaminannya kebisingan itu tidak akan merusak pendengaranku juga?"

Elizabeta diam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya, makanya aku lebih memilih untuk menghindar."

Elizabeta terkekeh. "Ternyata kamu bisa bercanda juga."

"Yang tadi itu serius, kok." Roderich gagal memahami selera humor Elizabeta. Elizabeta hanya bisa maklum. "Kalau kau, kenapa takut gelap?"

Elizabeta mendengus pelan, meremehkan dirinya sendiri. "Karena aku kehilangan ayahku di tempat gelap."

"Kehilangan ... bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Ayahku masih hidup, kalau itu yang kamu khawatirkan dari jawabanku." Buru-buru Elizabeta meluruskan sebelum Roderich salah paham lebih jauh. Samar-samar Elizabeta dapat mendengar pemuda itu mendesah lega. "Kami bermain petak umpet saat aku masih kecil. Aku mencari ayahku, tapi tidak kunjung kutemukan. Tahu-tahu seluruh lampu di rumahku mendadak mati. Karena aku sendirian, ya aku menangis."

"Lalu? Kau berhasil menemukannya?"

"Ya dan tidak," jawab Elizabeta. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Saat mendengarku menangis, ayahku langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya."

Roderich tertawa kecil. "Begitu."

"Tapi sejak saat itu, aku jadi takut gelap," lanjut Elizabeta. "Sebab ... saat gelap, yang aku ingat pertama kali adalah aku sendirian dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Ya ...." Roderich tersenyum tipis. "Aku paham."

"Tapi ayah pandai bermusik, dia selalu memainkan gitar saat aku ketakutan," sambung Elizabeta antusias. "Karena itulah ... musik bisa membuatku tenang."

"Berarti ... kebetulan sekali kau terjebak bersamaku," ujar Roderich. "Di dalam gudang yang terkunci saat mati lampu, dan kebetulan aku membawa harmonika."

Elizabeta tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau aku terjebak bersama anggota klub olahraga di sini."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena mereka tidak mungkin bergumul mencari partitur Beethoven di dalam gudang peralatan olahraga."

"Kamu ada benarnya."

"Dan omong-omong, suaramu tidak terdengar takut lagi."

Elizabeta diam.

"Liz?"

"Aku sedang berpikir. Kamu benar juga."

Roderich tertawa pendek. "Mungkin karena obrolan kita terlalu mengasyikkan."

Elizabeta ikut tertawa. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Hm."

Mereka benar-benar terjebak di dalam gudang peralatan olahraga hingga keesokan paginya, penjaga sekolah membuka kunci pintu. Elizabeta dan Roderich mendapat hujan pesan dan telepon tak diangkat pada ponsel mereka masing-masing. Hari itu mereka terpaksa bolos sekolah karena dimarahi orang tua mereka.

(Namun, tentu saja kejadian itu tidak membuat mereka kapok untuk bertemu kembali.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Entri pertamaku untuk 4LuckyPrompt! Yeheyyy~
> 
> Prompt yang kudapat:  
> \- Musisi  
> \- Gedung Peralatan Olahraga  
> \- Harmonika  
> \- Mati Lampu
> 
> Semoga tulisan ini memuaskan kalian! /w\


End file.
